Overcome
by RevenantBlue
Summary: Aang and Katara are overcome with sudden unexplainable, uncharacteristic lust, what has taken control of them and why? Can anyone help or are they too late? Lot's of sexual content read with caution.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Mature content. If you don't like stuff, just turn back now.**

**Summary: Aang and Katara experience a strange night… with sexy results. But are they truly in control of themselves?**

The past few years for Aang and Katara had been a struggle, they had travelled across the world and back each time over and over again. Alone they were, Sokka was at Kyoshi Island with Suki, Toph was at her metal bending school and Zuko and Mai, well they were busy, one kid on the way already. The couple were exhausted, Appa was about to drop out the sky his eye lids already drooping and Momo, well Momo was just eating. The war was over for the world, but the scars left on its people still shone through, it hurt them immensely and they expected the Avatar to be able to save them but Aang was still just a boy even at 16.

Katara yawned with Appa, lying on the bison's head, "Aang?" She yawned again, "Can you take us down please. I think I see a stream down there and you need to train, remember?" She tried to shake herself of sleep.

Aang groaned the thought of training unwelcome, but he thought his girlfriend did tend to allow him to have kisses if he did well, and he did like kissing Katara, "Yeah sure Katara." He nodded to her, and then he spoke to his bison, "You ready to go down boy?" Appa groaned in response, "Yip yip!" Aang commanded, within a few minutes they were in the heart of the forest; surrounded by beautiful lush green and colours, fruits lined the trees. Aang jumped from Appa using airbending to break his fall, he turned to face Appa to wish him a goodbye but Appa was already asleep.

"Ready to go Aang?" Katara asked smiling sweetly at her boyfriend. Aang nodded and followed her through the dense forest, the soft smells waking him up as he watched his beautiful girlfriend weave through the trees. As they approached the stream Katara started to remove her outer clothing, no matter how many times Aang had seen her like this it still made him blush, the thoughts of what was underneath freezing him to the spot. "Come on Aang! Hurry," Katara giggled at ran into the water softly pulling the water apart in waves as she waited for him.

Aang's blush increased as he made his way into the water only to get whipped with water, "Remember water only, you need to get stronger at using your water bending." Katara warned Aang to which Aang nodded and got in a fighting stance.

"What now Sifu Kat?" Aang quizzed, without saying a word Katara attacked Aang with a series of blows of water and the fight had started.

In the brush watching the couple were a group of beautiful mythical creatures watching the fight, "We should attack the male my dear Alpha." The soft voice growled. The Alpha watched as Katara swopped down to end the fight capturing Aang with her lips. I think we can easily feed on these, are you ready ladies?" The others in the group nodded, and linked their soft scaled hands together, "Enchant…" the group whispered while focusing on the kissing couple.

A couple hours had past and the couple were now separated, Katara on the floor besides the dying camp fire and Aang on top of his sleeping bison. Katara was completely asleep; which was surprising as the full moon glistened in the dark sky. Aang was bored. He had tried sleeping for hours and mediating but his concentration was off, all he could think about was the beautiful woman sleeping on the floor. Her shallow breathing was all he could watch and even that had created feelings of lust within him. He shuddered, he and Katara, all they ever had done was kiss, he didn't want to break the water benders laws, and so he had waited, not that they ever had wanted to break the laws. They had kept it perfectly innocent, but looking at Katara's body, he couldn't help his mind swaying which was far out of character for him.

He watched over Katara gaining quiet solace as she slept, noticing how innocent she looked, or how her eyes flickered while she was dreaming. He let out a sigh, his eyelids still not dropping and his lust filled brain still not quietening. He looked Katara over once more about to go for a walk to tire out his body. Katara let out a moan her body arching up.

At first, Aang thought she might have been in pain. He was suddenly wide awake, his hand frozen in mid-stroke on Appa.

Katara moaned again, her voice husky. Her body shivered as she curled up deeper into her blanket.

Aang was worried that Katara was very hurt, he softly jumped down running to Katara, her back arched again and she whispered his name huskily, "Aang…". The full moon illuminated the two of them in a coat of warm, silver light, and Aang couldn't help but admire Katara's body outlined under the blanket. He looked over her soft curves and noted how womanly she had become, her body filling out, her hips widening, giving her more of a rounded hourglass shape. As she shifted in her sleep, his eyes crept up her body, now extremely curious of what lay underneath the white chest bindings.

Katara let out a loud sigh and her eyes started to flicker open. In a panic, Aang lay down beside her, making his breathing slow and rhythmic, eyes closed. He ignored the panic flooding his body, striving for calm.

Katara awoke, stretching out her aching limbs. Her dream sent warm shivers down her body, pooling around her more intimate parts. She bit her lip softly and lay back down, having to stifle a yelp when she saw Aang's body lying next to hers. Once over the shock, she couldn't help but remembering her dream, which was still present in her mind. Without thinking, she softly grazed his cheekbone with a fingertip, mindful of waking him. Aang felt her fingers stroke his face. She must not have been convinced by his fake sleep. As he was about to rise and plea to Katara, he felt her fingers drift over to his naked chest, which gently guided him onto his back.

Katara bit her lip. She was barely able to control the unusual surge of lust in her body as she stroked the muscles of his chest. She avoided his nipples, ever so slowly stroking around them before taking a risk and licking an erect peak. Aang shivered and let out a soft moan, deciding to let Katara do as she wanted. He felt his lower region respond, his body tingling.

Not thinking if Aang would wake from his 'slumber', Katara climbed on top of him, straddling his lower body with her own. She let out a gasp as she felt his bulge press against her womanhood. She felt the need to grind herself against him, but she hesitated her mind was telling her no, something inside her growled at this slight hesitation. Feeling the surge of power from the moon she could no longer contain herself, her body felt strong yet strangely needy. She reached up to undo her chest bindings.

Aang couldn't take the light weight of Katara's body against his growing bulge any longer, he too felt a strange sense of need and lust and so he 'woke' from the pretend sleep. He watched as Katara reached to undo her chest bindings, her eyes closed, biting her lip. He gasped and grabbed her hand, pulling her down to him. Katara was startled, and before anything could be said, Aang rolled them over and pressed his lips to hers. His body lay in line with her own, his chest pressed against hers tightly. She settled and started to murmur, aching with need. She licked at his lips, begging for more, which Aang happily accepted. He began to battle Katara's tongue with his own, growing more aggressive.

After a time, Aang pulled away, starting to kiss down Katara's neck, feeling overwhelmed as he started to unwind her chest bindings. His face screwed up in annoyance as he struggled with the complex knot. He was about to rip the material entirely off of her when Katara reached back and undid them, a light blush forming on her cheeks. Aang greedily started to take in her newly bare skin before reality started to filter through his brain, he paused about to pull away, "Katara…" He whispered but his sentence was never complete. Katara snaked his lips to hers and they began fighting for dominance.

Aang pulled away, his eyes on her exposed flesh, and he couldn't help being aware of his own reaction. He sensed a need for his own release, his body hard and relentless. He didn't know where he found the strength to speak. "Katara, I'm sorry, we can't do this. This isn't us, this isn't the time" His words were panicked, but he could still taste her on his mouth. There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to continue what they had started, but years of training had instilled caution toward this part of life. He was aching and suddenly terrified at what they were doing. He jumped up, trying to ignore the need in Katara's eyes, and couldn't focus on anything but immediate escape.

He got to his feet and started to run from Katara, feeling his heart race in his chest. He tried not to grimace as her heard her call out his name.

After a short time of running through the forest like a lithe deer, he stumbled on the peaceful spring that they had sparred in earlier. He immediately dropped to the ground, panting, and trying to recover his thoughts of the last few minutes.

Meanwhile, embarrassed and attempting to recover somewhat, Katara stood up and tried to redo her chest bindings, but immediately abandoned them, her hands shaking. Instead, she left them on the ground, her chest bare and nipples erect from the chilled night. Loosely pulling on her robe, Katara headed in the direction of Aang, her naked feet making small whispers in the grass.

Aang felt like a complete fool. He also could not rid himself of his constant erection, as he kept thinking of Katara's beautiful, round breasts, exposed. He sighed, praying to the spirits for guidance, hoping that he would be forgiven for indulging in such selfish pleasure. He started to undo the knot of his trousers, biting his lip as he slowly slid his them down.

He sat at the water's edge, his feet dangling in the cool water. He started to stroke his inner thigh, trying not to commit to the want but something in his mind pressured him on. His member throbbed in anticipation, blood pulsing through his body as he touched it. Once in his grip, pleasure flooded his body, his hand slowly stroking up and down - the resistance he had formed towards the act had disappeared - quickening as he thought of Katara's perfect bouncy breasts. The more Aang thought of Katara the faster and harder he stroked his hand. Edging to completion, Aang moaned out Katara's name, shaking as he fell backwards onto the damp grass. He arched his back, exhausted.

Katara heard her name, and ran into the direction of the sound. As she approached, she heard soft panting as well as the tranquil babbling of a spring. Looking through the bushes, she saw Aang sprawled onto the damp grass, entirely exposed. Biting her lips, she continued to look him over, observing his moist belly and his spent member. Katara felt another uncharacteristic primal surge, and wanted nothing more than to claim his parts for her own.

Creeping over on all fours, aware of her unbound breasts shifting as she moved towards the airbender, Katara slunk over to Aang like a eaglecat. His eyes were closed, seemingly unaware of her presence. Without hesitation, she took off her robe once again, adjusted her body over his, straddling him. She placed her aching womanhood over his face, hovering inches away from his mouth. She began placing tiny kisses on his belly and thighs, her full breasts pressed flat against his belly. Aang moaned, clenching his toes and fingers into the grass as he began to get hard again. He looked up, and was in awe of the sudden temptation of Katara's wrapped nether regions. Without thought, he buried his face in her womanhood.

Katara let out a slow moan before moving on to trace Aang's now hard penis with her tongue. As Katara's tongue made contact, Aang couldn't suppress a yell at the sensation, feeling another flood of excitement straining him. Aang's guilt and conflict floated away, and he was entirely focused on claiming what was his. He sat up, forcing Katara to halt her attentions, and immediately repositioned her so that they faced one another. He placed his hands on her face taking her lips into his own.

Locked into the embrace, Aang's hand started to travel down towards Katara's private parts, undoing the knot of her bindings and pushing the cloth away. Anxious with need, Aang placed a hand at the juncture of her thighs, wanting to see and feel Katara's precious hidden lips. Without a word, he rolled her back to the ground, straddling her, only to slowly crawl down the length of her body.

Once he found her entirely exposed, he began to lick softly at her engorged entrance, almost entirely unaware of the pleasure he was creating in his girlfriend. Katara moaned loudly, hissing with pleasure as he licked again enjoying the taste of the unfamiliar place. Katara slowly repositioned herself so that they both had equal access to each other's intimidate parts. As Aang licked Katara, Katara continued to lap at Aang's member, causing the Airbender to hiss and moan with heightened pleasure.

They lay like that for a while, locked in a passion before they felt a mutual build up, shaking with pleasure. They lay on each other, panting and heaving and utterly spent. The full moon passed over them after a time, and slowly began to fade as the first hints of the sun started to appear.

Katara, now blissfully aware, stood up, her body still utterly exposed for the evening's transaction. She pulled on her robe, clutching at some of her cast off bindings. Aang immediately found his loin cloth, once again confronted with hot shame.

"I'm so sorry!" The two benders shouted at the same time, muttering indecipherable excuses. Aang blushed and looked down.

"I don't know what came over me, Katara," Aang said, dropping to his knees. "I beg for you and the spirits to forgive me." Bowing his head, Aang waited for Katara's reaction.

Katara, whose face was flushed, nodded her head. She offered him a soft though hesitant smile. "Of course I forgive you, Aang. Only if you forgive me, I should have had more control…" She idly pushed her hair back from her face, not meeting his eyes. "But I do agree with you… Something came over us…What we experienced last night was not something I felt before. I also felt as if it wasn't me doing those things…" Katara blushed, and dropped next to Aang, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I don't regret it. And I don't regret that it was with you. But I think something happened last night, and neither of us knew what we were doing."

Aang nodded, looking momentarily contemplative. "I almost felt out of control of my body, Katara. I mean, I liked what I was feeling…" Now it was his turn to flush, purposely avoiding looking at her body. "I just couldn't stop myself."

"Right," Katara said. "We'll figure this out, Aang. But for now, we should probably keep this to ourselves, or, spirits help us, Sokka finds out and kills you." She couldn't stifle a nervous giggle, grabbing his hand and standing up.

Aang nodded, looking slightly ill. "We should head back. We told Zuko that we would be on our way to help with the rebellions."

Katara agreed, and they both headed back to their camp. However, as they left, something in the trees hissed, its pale yellow eyes cold and seething. "The seed has been planted my Alpha, we can feed soon…"

**I'm hoping to make a story out of this. I appreciate constructive feedback, and welcome honest reviews. Thanks!**

**Updates that I have made:**

**Added to the start and edited it, **

**Changed age to Aang being 16, and Katara 18,**

**And just edited any mistakes. **

**Worth reading again, even just the top half. Enjoy!**

**-Blue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for being so patient with me, my laptop crashed and I lost all my data after restoring and resetting it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as you probley realized there will be sexual content in most chapters – this one included – as it is based on their sexual desires overcoming them. Enjoy and any questions do not hesitant to ask PM me. Also please no mean flames, I am okay with constructive criticism as long as it isn't nasty as it affects me. **

"Aang! Will you just shut up, you've been humming since we left, and it's getting really annoying!" Katara snapped, her hands rubbing her temples a headache already starting to show its ugly face.

Aang winced, "Sorry sweetie… I'll try to be quieter. Do you mind if we go down to land I really don't think I can hold out till Zuko's palace?" Pausing for a moment to think of another excuse to land he quickly mentioned, "And I think Appa and Momo are hungry," as he spoke he started stroking the bison's big head, of which he was sitting on.

Katara considered this for a moment, "Yeah, okay, some space would be good. My head is killing me. Can you see some water? I really want to bathe; I feel all sticky and wet..." She sighed lying back onto the saddle of Appa.

Aang nodded and blushed as he looked over at Katara not able to get the thought of last night's adventures out of his head, lust still overpowering his thought s as he gazed over the tanned woman, "Well there's a small forest there, doesn't look like there's any town nearby… There's a lake there!" Aang whooped boyishly.

"Thank the spirits! Do you mind making dinner tonight honey? I don't need any meat tonight if you want to just have fruits and vegetables?" Katara stared at Aang her fingers constantly finger brushing her flowing long brown hair anxiously. Thoughts rushed around Katara's head, 'God why did I have to give in to that force last night I could have fought it. I should off… I feel so guilty… I know Aang wouldn't have wanted to do what we did last night… I should tell him. Stop looking at him Katara, stop thinking about those nice hard muscles under that soft robe… Mmmh. Crap, staring look away, brush hair, he won't notice.'

Aang fumbled to speak, "Of – Of course Katara… I'll uh; I'll make you anything, fish if you like." Aang tried to quickly guide Appa down through the dense forest in the Earth Kingdom, he was blushing furiously and failing to hide a lust driven problem he had trying to push up through his trousers.

Katara went to say something about Aang being so skittish suddenly but noticed the redness and the unusually large bulge in his private area. She scooted back onto the saddle, "Yeah that would be nice Aang. Thank you." She couldn't resist crawling back over to place a peck on Aang's burning cheek to which Aang almost crashed Appa into a tree, thankfully the bison was paying a lot more attention than Aang.

"Well I better start on dinner Katara, bye." Aang hoped on his air scooter and moved into the forest at a quick speed feeling very embarrassed and self-conscious about his own reactions.

'God how could you be so stupid?! Looking at her, you shouldn't of saw her like that; should have… I should have closed my eyes, I have more control than that, by spirits I am the avatar. Thee avatar, I shouldn't let her affect me like that… But her body, her gorgeous curves and those lovely breasts and those beautiful blue eyes… Spirits I love her… I want her so much, but I need to ask her to marry me first… But now is not the right time is it? I need to ask for a blessing first. I wonder if she will like the bracelet I made her instead of a necklace… I mean it is her way to have a necklace but I could not ask her to remove her mother's necklace for me. Uh berries, apples, mangos, nuts, ooo look carrots; I wonder what Katara would look like covered in berry juice naked on the ground… Stop it stop it stop it! Urg,' Aang carried on ranting at himself in his thoughts while collecting everything for dinner different lust filled thoughts of Katara periodically entering his mind.

Meanwhile Katara had made her way towards the clear waters of the lake, stripping down to her bindings she slowly unwrapped them, still wondering whether Aang didn't like what he saw, wondering constantly if he thought she was ugly. She sighed finally naked; she eased herself into the water letting the cold soak through her body ridding herself of any thoughts. She tried to hold back the lust that had been threatening to consume her since last night… 'Actually she thought it was since that forest, I thought I heard something… Aang's big hard member… Spirits it was so big. No Katara get back to cleaning no thoughts of Aang and what he may be doing right now…'

Katara started to scrub herself down, she moaned lightly as she brushed passed her swollen lips, curiosity took it's hold of her and she stroked down her body, deciding that she would try this just this once, to know how it felt so she could fight it if Aang and her lost control she tried to convince herself.

She stroked her fingers across her stomach gradually getting lower into herself pushing her fingers through her unruly pubic hair, hesitantly stroking through her private lips she gasped, the sensations truly astounding. Starting at the bottom she stroked a single finger through her folds moaning loudly as her finger touched a swollen sensitive nub, 'this must be the clitoris,' she mulled as she wiggled her fingers around the sensitive patch, pinching and rubbing she moaned again, deciding this would be easier out of the water she stood and walked to the side of the lake laying down and opening her legs wide she continued to rub and touch herself loving the way she shuddered, the pressure of pleasure started to build up and she knew she was about to release, she entered two fingers inside herself pumping softly as she rubbed her clit. The pressure couldn't hold much longer and she let out a silent scream as she came, her juices covering her hands, thighs and the ground beneath her legs. She lay there panting for a while before finally slipping in the waters to clean once more.

When Katara made it back to the campsite Aang had already made dinner, she nervously sat down next to an equally as jittery Aang to eat.

"So, how was your wash Katara?" Aang asked not really knowing what else to say, he slipped a cooked carrot into his mouth.

Katara blushed furiously, "It was, uh it was pleasurable." She went back to poking at the dinner in front of her. "You should make those fruit cakes that Monk Gyatso taught you to make they tasted delicious the last time you made them." Katara smiled, trying to move off the topic of bathing.

"Yeah I think I will, everyone did like them, even Mai said she liked them and she smiled." Aang laughed remembering the memory fondly, he looked up at the horizon and his face turned serious. "Do you think it's the moon that caused last night? Do you think it will happen again Katara, because we're not married and I don't want to hurt you and what if you get pregnant, or what if I can't control it or stop it, what if I hurt you?"

Katara sighed at his panic for her wellbeing, "We will be able to control it if it comes back…" She sighed again trying to muster up the courage to tell Aang the truth, "Aang, well you see, the truth is that I didn't exactly try to fight what was happening last night and I should have, but I was so tempted in seeing you and feeling you. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to not try but you look so good and I love you so much and you still haven't proposed and its traditional to get betrothed at 15 and you never did and we've been together 4 years and-" Aang cut her off with a kiss which Katara relaxed into comfortably, Aang's tongue begging for entrance into Katara's mouth which she allowed happily, the battle for dominance was lost to Aang and Katara let herself fall to the ground Aang covering her body with his own, pulling away Aang trailed kisses down Katara's neck and collarbone before returning back to her lips. Katara's hands rested on Aang's neck as they kissed and Aang let one hand stroke Katara's side, the other propping him up.

They both pulled away gasping for air, Katara pushing Aang down and nuzzling into his chest, "I love you, you know?"

"I love you too Katara, remember you're my forever girl." He smiled as he spoke, Katara also beaming at him. "The sun is almost down; want me to start a fire?" Katara nodded in response, and Aang made the fire, he also made one big earth tent for Appa and Momo and a smaller one for Katara.

Katara faked a yawn, "Well I think I'll go bed now thanks Aang for the dinner, it was delicious, I'll see you in the morning." Aang just nodded and watched her form fade from view into the tent; he bit his lip moaning as a shiver went through his body. Katara hid from view in the tent whined to herself trying to hide herself from the feeling of uncontrollable lust that had occurred during last night. There was a soft tap on the earth, and then Aang spoke, "Sweetie, can I sleep with you tonight? You know like we did in the-"

"Northern tribe, sure just keep your hands to yourself, okay? Come inside then." Aang slipped inside, frozen in place as he saw Katara in just her bindings, the white no longer looking so innocent, he quickly composed himself slipping into his pants and laying himself down next to her, wrapping his arms around her as if to protect her.

"I love you Katara," Aang spoke into Katara's neck as they fell into a blissful sleep.

Katara woke to a whimpering moan and something hard and dripping poking her in the back. She fought the urge to lunge at him and ravish his body to softly waking him without looking down; already knowing that he had lost his pants a while ago. "Come on honey, wake up please?" Katara said as she shook his arm, Aang woke with a start blushing as he saw Katara's face in the dim light. Without saying a word Aang captured Katara's lips in his own. Katara started to relax into him, his hands starting to wonder up Katara's body as she deepened the kiss. He started to undo the binding knot and the cloth started to slip away.

This was barely noticed by Katara, who was currently clawing down Aang's muscled chest, noticing the shiver as she stroked over his peak nipples Katara clawed over them again getting a similar reaction. Aang pulled away from the kiss to gasp and Katara immediately moved down to suck on an erect nipple. Aang lost all self-control and moaned bucking his hips up and hitting her breasts with his erect member. Aang pushed Katara away from him with force, binding her feet down to the floor when she tried to get to him. "We, have, to, stop." He panted fighting his own sexual urges. During his fight he passed out.

When he awoke Katara was asleep on the floor her bindings ripped open and her bare body pressed to the floor he released her from the earth and went to clean up camp. 'No more stopping. For Katara's – and my own – sake.' Aang thought as he packed everything onto Appa.

"Morning Aang," Katara waved as she came out of the tent fully dressed, "Thank you." She kissed his cheek softly in gratitude.

"Morning Kitty," Aang smiled testing out a new nickname, "Welcome and I think it's safe to say it's mystical, not just moon magick."

"Yeah I agree," Katara rubbed the back of her neck still blushing at the new nickname, "Let's just get to Zuko, maybe him or the sages will know what is going on." She thought for a moment, "and pray to the spirits that Sokka isn't visiting."

Aang agreed and they started on their flight to the centre of the fire nation.

**Hey, hope you enjoyed that, okay so next chapter we will be at the fire nation and it will get a lot heavier on the two lovers. **

**-Blue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, ReventantBlue here, as promised the next chapter. **

Appa landed in the stables near the royal palace, even though it is hard to miss a giant bison entering the city the two lovers managed too by using cloud as a cover, they wanted to be able to speak to Zuko, Iroh and the Fire Sages alone.

Aang took Katara's hand blushing slightly as he dragged her along, creeping slyly through the bush to avoid recognition. Katara followed not questioning his motives as she knew from past experiences how news travelled. They managed to make it into the palace hall before being detected by one of the palace guards.

"Hey you two! What are- Avatar Aang, Lady Katara." The guard bowed his head in shame, "I wasn't informed that you had arrived, I will fetch my Lord at once."

The pair looked panicked as they looked to one another, "No that won't be necessary." Katara smoothly replied, "We are here to surprise Zuko as we are early, can you please not mention this to any other palace employees, especially Suki."

"Yes Lady Katara, Lord Zuko is in his private chambers reading, he said he did not wish to be disturbed but I am sure he will make allowance for such humble friends." The guard continued to stare at the floor in shame.

Sneaky up to Zuko's chambers they cautiously opened the door slipping inside, Zuko grumbled "I told everyone I did not wish to be disturbed today!"

"Not even for some old friends in dire need of some help?" Katara asked smiling wide at Zuko's displeasure.

"Yeah come on lighten up Sifu Hotman," Aang said using his childhood name for the angry Fire Lord.

"Urg," He rubbed his hand over his face, "You guys are early may I ask why?" Zuko said through gritted teeth.

Katara dropped her smile instantly and her face consorted into embarrassment.

Aang had done the same, he started fiddling with his belt, "Well you see… The past few days…"

"When the sun goes down…" Katara continued.

"We've been overcome by this force which pushes us together…"

"And Monk here acts a little less monk." Katara spoke sharply and pointedly.

"And Katara here acts like a seductress." Aang countered, they were about to start an all-out argument started from the heated embarrassment of having to share such intimate details to their friend.

Zuko turned red faced from realising what they are mentioning, "Are you sure…" Cough, "That you to aren't just experiencing lust?" Zuko asks suspecting that was all it was.

They shook their heads knowingly, "I know it wasn't that, we have felt lust before that… it was overwhelming if I wasn't on – I mean… I felt like I couldn't breathe. I needed it. We needed it." Katara announced her mood overwhelming her.

"Look Zuko the sun will be going down soon… We don't have much time. Please will you believe us…?" Katara pulled Aang away from Zuko quietly whispering to him.

"_Aang I don't think we can control this not tonight at least, I don't think tying us down will work, and... I want you to take me as your own on our own terms…" _Katara quietly whispered holding Aang's hand tight.

"We aren't wed Katara! How would your tribe ever forgive us?" Aang exclaimed.

Zuko slapped his forehead. "You two do realize that Sokka isn't as pure as he claims? Right? Please guys?" They looked at him, confusion written on their faces, Zuko sighed, "Your brother," he spoke slowly and pointedly at Katara, "has had sex with Suki!"

Katara looked shocked, "I erm… I don't see how that changes anything Zuko." Katara replied her cheeks red with embarrassment, "Sokka would never do something like that to the tribe. At least I think he wouldn't? Would he?"

Aang blushed in embarrassment already realising Zuko was right, he had seen Sokka sneak into Suki's tent on more than one occasion.

"Well guys do you too want to talk about it some more, or shall I personally show you to your room," Zuko was just trying to get them out of his chambers so he could finally relax for the first time in months. "We can speak more tomorrow and I will even contact the Fire Sages to see if it is spirit or Avatar related. Okay? Just hold yourselves or of each other until then will you!"

He sighed and led them to their personal chambers; "I figured you would wish to share, there is a larger bedroom and a smaller one, and this is the family space."

The couple looked around in astonishment; it was like an apartment, an expensive brilliant, fire nation apartment. "Thank you Zuko…" They stammered, "It's even lined with wood so Toph cannot see you when she comes around." He winked and left.

The pair were left standing staring at each other and after an awkward few minutes they latched onto each other, their lips meeting, tongues attacking, it was a frenzied need. "I – want – you – tonight – Aang – before the – moon – rises." Aang just muffled an okay and led them towards the larger bedroom knowing that they had waited long enough.

**Please do not freaking kill me! The sex scene is over a whole night and I thought I would leave that for a chapter on its own, it will be up on Thursday as I have only just found out I will not be home until ten at night due to Girl Guiding, Martial Arts and catch up classes to get me coursework up to grade A/A* It will be much longer than this chapter because sex scenes so much easier to right than fillers but I hope it's enough to keep you going until Thursday night. Thank you everyone who has followed this story and stuck by me even though I am a bit of a terrible uploader. **

**Review time!**

**Rodo272**** – Don't worry it will be coming in a constant stream soon!**

**Notsobiggestfan**** – Thank you so much, I was originally preparing for flame overload! Chapters will be coming up soon.**

**Guest****- all in due time ;)**

**The Blackeyed Susan**** – Thank you thank you thank you!1**

**Guest again ****– thank you I thought it sounded a bit rushed so I cleaned it up. **

**Hellothreeheads**** – Maybe maybe ;)**

**Kalaong ****– Cool :D**

**Cori**** – It will be if I get of (or on – depends how you look at it) and actually work. **

**Thalya**** – Why thank you very much :) **

**Nychell21**** – Spice overload ;)**

**Guest**** – Updates defiantly will be at least once a week from now on.**

**Smartnerd12**** – I'm glad you think that :)**

**Anon**** – I value your opinion but I think for now I will leave it how it is but I might refresh it after completion.**

**CharlieFibrosis**** – You will not get the answer out of me! Good theories, I actually did consider those and maybe some of them tie in, it will definitely turn into a real story hopefully at least 15 chapters long.**

**Justbubble**** – Thanks! Please do read more! **

**Blue!**


End file.
